hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Character List
This page contains the full list of characters from supernatural drama show Kill. Aria Bethany Woods stars as Aria Stone, the main character in the show. Aria considers herself "a normal girl but unique and a bit of an outsider". In the first episode of the show, Aria discovers that she is a vampire. Her eyes become dark in colour, she grows fangs, and long fingers with longer nails that she can't cut as normal. Throughout series one there is an ongoing possible romance with Aiden, one of the main vampire characters. Both characters like eachother, however Jonathon (cousin of Aiden), also has feelings for Aria. In episode 6 it is shown that Aria may have feelings for Jonathon as well, but she does later punch him in the episode. As far as human friends go, Aria has never had many, but is friendly with her neighbour Amelia. She becomes friends with other supernatural teenagers, Lucy a fairy, Sage a fairy, Alana a vampire, and Caleb a werewolf. Aiden Simon Winter stars as Aiden Drewton, the main male character in the show. Aiden is a vampire. He is the first supernatural character to be shown in the show, to explain to Aria that she is also becoming a vampire. He is the cousin of Jonathon and previously had a short relationship with Alana. Alana Katia Finneto stars as Alana Greyal. Alana is considered to probably be Arias best friend, often acting the closest to her and giving her advice. When she first became a vampire, she had a short relationship with Aiden, which she said "literally lasted three days". In series one she doesn't get on with Aiden or Jonathon. Sage Bella Jones stars as Sage Yilloah. Sage is a fairy. She acts younger than her age and is always nice to the group of friends that she is part of. She has always admired Aria and describes her throughout the series as "her big sister". She meets Lucas, a human, in episode 4 and starts a relationship with him in the following episode. Caleb Joe Paper stars as Caleb. Caleb is a werewolf and friends with Jonathon and Aiden. He is the best friend of Aiden. His sister, Karla, is a human and is sometimes in the show. Lucy Clara Crock stars as Lucy Hallton. Lucy is a fairy. She tries to live her life as normal as she can, continuing with university and continuing to interact with her "normal" human friends. She is described as "extremely beautiful" but her personality can be sneaky, selfish, and generally not nice towards her friends. On other occasions, she is shown to be kind and supportive to her friends, depending on the situation. Her younger sister, Chloe, is a human. Chloe Talia Crock stars as Chloe Hallton. Chloe is aware that her sister is a fairy. She is constantly trying to be part of the group of friends and is especially fond of Aria and Jonathon. In episode 6 she is shown at the end of the episode stabbing holes into a picture of the friends together and then making a small cut on her finger and dropping blood onto the picture, before sending it to her own sister. Lucas Edward Layson stars as Lucas Brown. Lucas is a human who is in a relationship with fairy Sage. Angel Sophia Lesea stars as Angelina "Angel" Martlaya. Angel meets the group in episode 5. She reveals to them that she is actually a ghost / zombie but refuses to discuss it any more yet. Sandy Jessica Nellis stars as Sandy. Sandy is shown several times watching the group. In a promotional advert for the series one finale she is seen with blood on her hands appearing as though she has just finished killing someone. She is the main "enemy" in the show. Faye Bianca Wendy McMarla stars as Faye. Faye is a year younger than most of the group, in the same class as Chloe, Lucys sister. She appears normal in the first few episodes but in episode four she is seen exposing her fangs to someone before murdering them, revealing that she is also a vampire. Amelia Agatha Teela stars as Amelia. Amelia is the neighbour of Aria. She is quite friendly with Aria but is unaware that she is a vampire. Karla Georgina Cittla stars as Karla. She is the sister of werewolf Caleb. She doesn't appear to be aware of him being a werewolf. Thomas Quintinio Emiarotiya starred as Thomas. Thomas was the first "enemy" that the group faced on the show. He planned to kill Aria. He will killed by Aiden and Alana.